


Just One Shot

by Darkangel19881



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel19881/pseuds/Darkangel19881
Summary: Just one shot was all it took, for Naruto to end up fighting for his life. Can he survive? Or will the killer keep trying until he succeeds.





	

Heart pounding, breath racing, Naruto ran across the lush green field, attempting to catch the ball that Sasuke Uchiha had thrown. Feeling the thrill racing through his veins, Naruto leaped into the air, his fingers closing around the ball. Landing on his feet, Naruto held the ball close to his chest and raced towards the end zone.

Once he crossed it, Naruto dropped the ball and turned and laughed silently at the expression on his friend's face. Sasuke didn't like losing at anything, not even a friendly game of football among friends.

"Nice, job Uzumaki" Kiba called out from his place on the field. Naruto grinned but didn't say anything. You see, Naruto's parents had been murdered two years ago and Naruto had been the one to discover their bodies. Since then Naruto hadn't spoken a word. Now Naruto lived with Sasuke and his family, since they had been best friends for as long as Naruto could remember. He still, wasn't able to open up about the nightmares that plagued him night after night. Naruto had been sent to therapy but since he didn't speak, they hadn't made a lot of progress. Naruto wanted to talk but the trauma of finding his parents lying in a pool of blood. It had damaged something inside of Naruto. Something that he didn't think could ever be fixed again.

Frowning, Naruto turned away from his friends. He didn't think of his parents often anymore, but when he did it often turned him moody. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Naruto started to walk off the field. He couldn't stand remembering the way his parents had been found. It made his heart and his head hurt.

Naruto had been at school, with a severe migraine, and having spent more than an hour in the restroom vomiting up all that he had eaten that day and knowing that his migraine wasn't going to get any better with all the noise that the school produced. Naruto decided to head home. His parents had told him that anytime he wasn't feeling well to just go home and get some rest.

When Naruto felt like he wouldn't get sick again, he dragged himself to his feet and out of the bathroom. The noise in the hallway was enough to make Naruto clutch at his forehead and nearly run for the bathroom again. Instead, Naruto slowly made his to the office where he checked himself out.

Ten minutes later, Naruto found himself at the entrance of his home, seeing that both his parents cars were in the drive. Naruto immediately knew that something wasn't right, normally his parents would have both been at work right then.

His migraine nearly forgotten Naruto swallowed hard and slowly opened the door. Whatever Naruto had been expecting it hadn't been his parents bodies lying there in a pool of blood. His father's lifeless eyes stared at Naruto as he bled from a gaping wound in his throat. His mother's body was in worse shape, she had been stabbed so many times that there wasn't a spot on her shirt that wasn't covered in blood.

Feeling bile rise in his throat, Naruto rushed outside into the rain and proceeded to vomit. Naruto remained kneeling on his hands and knees in the pouring rain, not moving even when his best friend's older brother urged him to get out of the rain.

Naruto only shook his head, unable to speak, unable to process the horror of the scene that he had accidently stumbled on. He knew that he would never again go into that house. Naruto was in such a shocked state that he didn't hear the police sirens as they arrived. Naruto didn't know who had called them but he felt sorry for whoever had to gone inside and had seen the shape that his parents were in.

Feeling a blanket being placed around his shoulders Naruto looked up to see Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother kneeling beside him.

"Come on kid" Itachi said softly taking hold of Naruto's arm and gently pulling him to his feet. "Let's get you out of the rain." for whatever reason Itachi had always called Naruto kid and in this moment, Naruto found it more than a little comforting.

Itachi led Naruto to his car, knowing that Naruto didn't need to see his parent's bodies being removed. Itachi was sure that Naruto would be traumatized enough after having discovered his parent's bodies. Getting Naruto settled into the car, Itachi turned to talk to the police officers.

"I don't think he's hurt." Itachi told them "But I imagine he is going to be badly scarred after finding his parents like that."

"Kid, will never be the same." Itachi's partner agreed "it's a shame he will have to go into foster care now."

"No, he won't" Itachi said "my parents will take him in. He needs people who are familiar to him not complete strangers."

From there Naruto lost track of the conversation, he couldn't keep the slain images of his parents out of his head. There had been so much blood, Naruto knew that whomever cleaned up would have a hard time getting rid of all the blood.

Feeling bile rise in his throat once again, Naruto threw himself out of Itachi's car and down onto the gravel, not caring that he tore his knees up in the process. Ignoring the pain, Naruto found himself dry heaving until it felt like his stomach was completely empty. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Naruto looked up into Itachi's sympathetic eyes.

"I think it's time we got you out of here." Itachi hated that his brother's friend was going through this. He had the feeling that Naruto would never be the same again.

Reaching down, Itachi helped Naruto to his feet and helped him back into the vehicle. Walking around the car, Itachi climbed into the drivers seat. Backing out of the drive, Itachi glanced over at Naruto. The boy's face was expressionless and pale. The reality of his parents deaths had yet to set in and when it did, Itachi feared for the kid. Nothing good ever came from finding one's parents brutally murdered. The Uzumaki's had been good people. Itachi found it hard to believe that someone would hate them enough to do something like this. Itachi wondered if they would come after Naruto next, obviously the kid hadn't witnessed anything but Naruto's death would mean tying up a loose end. Itachi hoped the Konoha police could find the killers and put a stop to anymore killing. Fear and panic would spread quickly which was the last thing the police needed.

Before Naruto realized it they had arrived at the Uchiha residence. Naruto could only stare numbly, still not wanting to believe what he had stumbled upon. An image of his parents bodies flooded his mind, making him squeeze his eyes shut tightly. He would never forget the blood that had surrounded his parents. Who could have hated them this much to do this? Better yet would they come after Naruto next?

Opening his eyes, Naruto found Sasuke and Itachi standing at his door. Swallowing hard, Naruto allowed his eyes to drop to the ground as he slowly climbed out of the car. Naruto silently followed the two Uchiha's into their home.

"Sasuke he'd going to need to borrow some clothes until we can get him some." Naruto heard Itachi say and Sasuke nodded before disappearing down the hall towards his room.

Not knowing what to do, Naruto followed Itachi into the kitchen where Itachi's parents, Mikoto and Fugaku were talking. All conversation came to an end when they saw Naruto standing behind Itachi.

Tears filled Mikoto's eyes and she approached Naruto quietly, pulling him into a warm hug when she was close enough.

"He hasn't spoken a word since he found them." Itachi told his father. "I would say get him into some therapy but I am not sure how much good that would do right now."

"I'm sure Naruto will speak when he can." Mikoto said softly her heart hurting for her youngest child's best friend. She knew that things were going to be difficult in the days to come but she was determined that they would see Naruto through them.

After a few minutes, Naruto grew uncomfortable and pulled away. He had always liked Sasuke's mom, she seemed to always be able to draw the hurting to her and comfort them in a way that no one else could. Right now though Naruto wanted some time to himself to process what all he had lost.

Sasuke entered the room a few minutes later and Naruto watched a silent conversation being exchanged between mother and son. It ended with Sasuke nodding and calling for Naruto to follow him.

Sighing, Naruto turned and followed Sasuke down the hall. Upon entering his friend's room, Naruto found himself standing in the middle of the room.

Where there had once been one twin bed there was now two. Naruto frowned.

"You're going to be staying with us for the time being." Sasuke said "Mom didn't think it would be a good idea for you to be alone right now. When you're ready you can have your own room." Sasuke explained as he sat down on the bed closest to the door.

Naruto nodded before sitting down on his bed, before he lay down with his back to Sasuke. How could it be possible that he had lost so much in just one afternoon? Tears welled in his eyes as he began to realize everything that he had lost. Never again would his mom or dad be there to greet him after school. Just like that sobs tore through him and his pain came to the surface. Agony ripped through him making Naruto feel like he was going to die.

Naruto cried so hard that he didn't hear the door open and Itachi enter the room. He did however, feel the bed dip as both Itachi and Sasuke sat down beside him, offering their silent support.

Naruto shook his head to clear the memories. It had been two years since the day that he had lost everything that was important to him. Two years since the day that he had officially lost his voice with no hope of getting it back. Naruto was grateful that no one rushed him to speak again because if he was honest he wasn't sure that he could speak again, not after everything he had seen.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets Naruto headed towards the street, ready to go home and chill.

Unexpectedly, Naruto felt a sharp pain in his chest and he gasped felt like he'd been punched in his lungs. Looking down, Naruto saw a red spot spread across his shirt, feeling another sharp pain in his stomach, Naruto dropped to his knees.

"What the heck?" Naruto murmured feeling yet another sharp pain this one hitting his shoulder.

"Naruto!" He heard Sasuke's voice drawing closer. As Naruto collapsed, he felt Sasuke's arms around him.

"Stay with me Naruto!" Sasuke shouted!


End file.
